Susto antes de Navidad
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Como era esperarse, Manuel a última hora con los regalos. Martín reclamando que en su casa muere de calor. Deciden pasar la navidad los tres juntos, pero...lo que a ambos unía, desapareció. "Si no hubiese soltado su mano, no estaría pasando esto." ArgxChi


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Traten de no ser despistadas (os) con sus pequeños hermanos o cualquier cosa pequeña y menos en navidad, mi hámster Prusia cabe en el contexto (XD)

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

* * *

**Susto antes de Navidad**

El transito era espantoso, uno sobre otro aunque los carabineros estuvieran ahí. El ruido también era espantoso, le llegaban a doler los oídos por tantos gritos, llamados, alarmas de autos, todo un caos. Lamentablemente tendrían que pasar por todos ellos bajo la maldita calor pensando que amanecería nublado hace un día atrás en busca de regalos. ¿Y a quien se le corría venir a última hora en comprar los regalos?

― ¿Por qué tenés que comprar los regalos a última hora? Siempre hacés eso, che. ―Martín reclamó cerrando los ojos y acariciándose el cuello.

―Cállate ―cortó Manuel como si esto de comprar regalos a última hora lo hiciera por gusto, únicamente no le alcanzó el tiempo―. Preocúpate de no soltar a Carlitos entre la gente ―afirmó sin dañar la mano del aludido antes de caminar. Algo lo detuvo, a los dos―. Calor de mierda.

― ¡Yo que vine a pasar la navidad acá porque en mi casa es un horno! ―exclamó el argentino.

― ¿Por eso no fuimos a casa de papá? ―preguntó el isleño moviendo la cabeza de lado todo indeciso para comprender.

Martín pestañó dos veces ubicando sus orbes verdes en los marrones de su hijo.

―Groso hijo mío…en casa de papá argento hace demasiada calor para que vos vayas y sufras. Tu mamá me dijo que en su casa no hacía tanto calor y que había amanecido nublado, entonces decidimos pasar la navidad acá…pero ya sabes, el clima de mamá es bipolar.

―No soy bipolar. ―contrarrestó el castaño.

―Che, un día amanecés lloviendo y al otro día una calor de infiernos ―siguió el transandino haciendo leves meneos con la mano libre, luego encogerse de hombros―. Por lo menos acá no es tanto. ¿Quién tuvo la gloriosa idea en que los sudamericanos pasemos la navidad en verano? Carlitos tiene suerte en vivir en la nieve.

―Sea quien sea, lo maldigo. ―masculló arreglándose el gorro contra los rayos del sol. Giró un poco la cabeza visualizando a un viejo gordo vestido de rojo, con botas negras… ¿no tendría calor ese viejo? Se desvió de la pregunta cuando Tierra del Fuego le jaló la mano hacia abajo, y lo miró.

― ¿Es Finlandia-santa? ―preguntó indicando al viejo gordo.

―Tino es más delgado ―respondió Martín―. Es Papa Noel.

―Ah ―mencionó entendiendo―. El Viejito Pascuero.

―Tan solo mirarlo me da calor ―Manuel tenía mucha calor como para mirar a ese viejo de rojo, por suerte algunos se vestían de verano, con pantalones cortos, sandalias, todo de rojo refrescante―. Mejor empecemos para terminar luego con esto.

―Pero mamá ―Carlitos detuvo su paso a que volteara―, ¿por qué tenemos que comprar regalos si es el Viejito Pascuero quien los trae?

Chile no sabía que decir ante esa pregunta. Obviamente ellos le compraban los regalos y era la primera vez que salían con el pequeño en ir de compras navideñas. Le soltó la mano dejándoselo a Argentina.

― ¡Hazte cargo! ―y huyendo le dijo.

―Sos…una madre irresponsable ―masculló Martín cogiendo la manito de la isla―. Supongo que papá groso se preocupa más de vos ―y era cierto―. No me soltés la mano ¿bien? ―Carlitos acertó con un movimiento en la cabeza.

Se adentraron entre la muchedumbre sujetando la mano de Carlitos, él también le sujetaba. Dentro hacía más calor que afuera, por suerte vistieron al rubiecito de verano. Al principio se reusó, amaba su ropa de invierno haciendo berrinches sacando a Manuel de sus casillas, con eso obedeció.

Martín echaba ojeadas cada puesto de vendedores gritando y llamando "buenos, lindos y baratos". Podía comprarle la copia del Nintendo Wii o Play Station, sin embargo a su hijito no le gustaban las cosas tecnológicas. ¿A qué niño no le gustaban las cosas tecnológicas? Por el momento solo conocían a uno al extremo sur de ambos países. Comprarle un caballito de madera no sería mala idea… ¿no sería muy grande para ese juguete? Quizás…muñecos de acción, algo que no sea del todo tecnológico.

Siguiendo en su recorrido, se dirigió a un puesto examinando un buen regalo para su familia. Soltó la mano del isleño sabiendo que no se iría en un segundo preguntando por los objetos de regalo. Fue un error. Regresando a tomarle la mano, ya no se encontraba. Abrió los ojos desconcertado mirando el lugar, solo vía gente pasar y pasar.

― ¿Carlitos? ―llamó un tanto asustado avanzando un paso. Quería pensar, que vio a Manuel y se acercó a él, pero Manuel no estaba en su mirada. Luego pensó en una mala broma del pequeño, llegando a razonar que él no hacía esa clase de bromas para causarle un susto que ahora estaba sintiendo―. ¿Car…Carlitos? ―tragó saliva causándole un vuelco en el corazón, en el estómago, en todo su cuerpo. No…su pequeña copia no pudo haberse perdido. ¿Verdad que no? Siguió creyendo en que vio al chileno y se fue con él. Para verificar lo llamó desde su celular―. Manu, ¿vos estás con Carlitos, cierto?

―Em. No. Tiene que estar contigo. ¿Por qué preguntai'? ―comenzó a sonar rara la voz de Martín, tensa.

― ¿Estás re-seguro que no está a tu lado? ―no quería creerle, no quería aceptarlo.

―Martín… ¿pasó algo malo? ―comprendió que la insistente pregunta del argentino era preocupante. Desde el otro lado no hubo respuesta― Contéstame Martín.

―Manu…se me perdió. Solo me distraje un segundo y desapareció.

― ¿Qué mierda estay diciendo? ¿Cómo que se te perdió? ―la voz de Manuel aumentó, bastante enojado― ¿En qué mierda pensai'? ¡Te dije que lo cuidarai'!

― ¡Calláte de una puta vez! ¡No es un gusto que se me perdiera!

― ¿Dónde cresta estai'?

―Frente a un puesto…venden juguetes, ositos, una camiseta de Gran Bretaña… ―describió como pudo el sitio haciendo un gesto de disgusto ante tal prenda, no había nada mejor que su camiseta de su lección…puesta en su hermoso cuerpo.

―Otra descripción weón, así no puedo encontrarte ―dijo enseguida viendo que con esa vaga descripción del argentino no llegaría nunca. Entonces el rubio trató de dar una buena ubicación del lugar. Manuel no demoró mucho en llegar a encararlo―. ¡¿Cómo se te pudo haber perdido?

―Fue un segundo…le solté la mano creyendo que no se alejaría.

―Por la mierda ―maldijo llevando las manos a la nuca―. Si hubiese estado conmigo, esto no pasaría.

―No me lo saqués en cara. También estoy preocupado y bastante nervioso ―pausó―. Separémonos.

― ¿Y si lo encontramos? ¿Cómo sabremos?

― ¡No lo sé Manuel! ―exasperó. No tenía tiempo para pensar en donde se juntarían si lo hallaban― ¡Me llamás al celu, o te llamo si lo encuentro! ¡Y vos deberías ser un poco más preocupado con el pibe!

― ¡Baja la voz! ¿De qué mierda hablai'?

―Solo buscálo. ―pronunció dando media vuelta, procediendo a ir a la búsqueda del rubiecito.

Manuel chasqueó la lengua yéndose por el sentido contrario. Ese argentino no tenía ningún derecho en tener más atención en el isleño. Claro que la tenía… Carlitos pasaba más tiempo junto a él, lo quería, lo amaba, lo mimaba. Al ser justo, el argentino era más atento teniendo el poder y rol de padre sobre el pequeño…y…si era tan atento, perderlo no fue por gusto. Cuando lo escuchó y vio los ojos de Martín, sintió su gran preocupación calmando en alterarse sin hacer un escándalo. A cualquier le podía pasar, incluso a los países. Se preguntó si a Berwald y Tino les habían pasado lo mismo con Peter.

Aun en sus pensamientos recorría los lugares y preguntaba por un niño pequeño rubio con un extraño rizo hacia arriba encorvándose. Solo uno lo vio, pero no supo nada más. Por un momento sintió una esperanza…

No quería pasar una noche buena sin su hijo…

¡Por Dios, era su hijo! ¿Cómo no estaría preocupado? Solo…quería tenerlo en sus brazos y decirle feliz navidad una vez más.

El calor no lo detendría. Estaría toda la noche buscándolo si fuera necesario.

Tampoco detendrían a Martín.

Tierra del Fuego no tenía rumbo fijo. Antes se acercó a un puesto, le había llamado la atención un juguete, un sencillo peluche gigante. Pensó que sería muy grande para el gordo de rojo le trajera algo así, pero no mal regalo de su papá a su mamá, aunque…papá no tendría mucha fuerza en cargar algo así. Desvió de sus prioridades de regresar donde el argentino, caminando ante la gente viendo los juguetes que vendían hasta darse cuenta lo alejado que estaba. No veía ni a su papá ni a su mamá. No quería pensar todavía en haberse perdido o quizás debería porque estaba solo. Tragó saliva. Los nervios iban subiendo desde la punta de los dedos, recorriéndole las piernas, sintiéndolas tensas sin poder moverlas, subiendo más, al estómago donde se le revolvió y no eran mariposas cuando cierta niña le besó la mejilla. Susto, miedo. Esto sentía. Giró sobre su cuerpo detrás de su espalda. Tampoco los veía.

Calma, calma, se decía en sus pensamientos. Recordó las veces cuando Manuel le explicaba cómo era la cuidad, cómo debía cuidarse, y en cualquier caso si se perdía o estuviera en peligro fuera donde unos hombres vestidos de verde que no eran duendes irlandeses, ni Ludwig, ni Feliks, ni Toris, ningún país vestido de verde. Esa persona o personas llevaban un gorro del mismo color. Maldición, no sabía quiénes eran. Cualquier persona se podría vestir de verde incluso los seres mágicos de su mamá. Únicamente recordaba que esa persona comenzaba con la letra "C", y "Carlitos" no era…menos "China" y menos ese país "Cana…" bueno ese mismo, por ahora no recordaba el nombre.

Iría a buscar a esos tipos de traje verde. Manuel dijo que lo encontraría en cualquier lugar, siempre estaban en una esquina o simplemente de pie como estatuadas o paseando con curiosidad.

―Por eso odio la cuidad. ―murmuró para asimismo entre tantas personas. Prefería estar mil veces en su territorio, era más tranquilo. Odiaba el esmog de la capital. ¿Cómo su madre podría vivir? Preguntas sin respuestas, algún día le preguntaría.

Caminó y caminó buscando al sujeto de verde. Nada. Ya estaba pensando que eran los seres mágicos del chileno. Comenzó agotarse. No podía soportar el calor aunque anduviese fresco. Entonces se despidió del sitio dirigiéndose a una plaza, sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol. Esperaría lo suficiente para volver a buscar a sus padres o a los sujetos de verdes si es que existían.

.

Martín estaba desesperado. Llamó más de cien veces al chileno si había tenido noticias. Nada, absolutamente nada. Pidió a Manuel que se juntaran, teniendo algo en mente en vez de buscarlo sin resultados. Él aceptó y se juntaron.

―Fui a la mayoría de las comisarías…no saben nada, pero si tienen noticias nos llamaran. ―dijo Chile bajando la mirada.

―Es mi culpa ―mencionó el rubio frunciendo levemente el ceño dejando al menor desentendido―. Todo esto es mi culpa. Si no hubiese soltado su mano, no estaría pasando esto. Ahora debe andar asustado, buscándonos…solito en la calle, no quiero pensar que alguien le haya hecho algo. Soy un gran pelotudo con todas sus letras.

―Martín… ―su nombre sonó melancólico, entristeciendo la mirada hacia él.

―Si le pasa algo…me mato.

―Él está bien ―bajó los parpados llamando la atención del argentino y que dejara de decir estupideces que solo traerían malas vibras―. Es asusto al igual que el padre. Debe estar buscándonos. ¿No lo crees? ―surcó los labios dándole confianza a sus palabras y abriendo los ojos mostrando lo mismo.

Martín le devolvió la sonrisa. Su hijo era astuto y groso como él.

―Vamos, hay que seguir buscando antes de que anochezca.

Era atardecer.

No había resultados.

Para el pequeño tampoco caminando en la vereda de la calle frente a unos edificios. Estaba a punto de llorar. Un nudo se le hacía en la garganta que le impedía tragar. No encontró a los hombres de verde, a lo mejor vio uno pero no se dio cuenta, o vio a varios y no los reconoció pasando desapercibidos. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía. Solo movía los pies avanzando el paso sin rumbo. El cielo se oscurecía. Se preguntaba si pasaría la noche aquí sentado, recostando en la pared de un edificio. ¿Sus padres lo estarían buscando a esta hora?

―Niño.

Oyó una voz avejentada detrás de su espalda que le hizo voltear.

―Ven aquí, niño.

Otra vez llamó.

Se quedó ahí observándolo. ¿Era quien creía que era? No era Finlandia, no tenía claro por la contextura.

―Papa Noel. ―susurró olvidándose de sus angustiosos pensamientos, yendo al gordo de rojo sentando en una banca de madera barnizada.

― ¿Qué haces solo a esta hora? ¿No deberías estar con tus padres esperando la navidad? ―preguntó dándole una tierna sonrisa.

―Debería…me perdí. ―dijo cabizbajo. Posteriormente el supuesto Papa Noel o Santa Claus lo tomó en brazos sentándolo sobre sus piernas.

― ¿Cómo son tus padres? Quizás pueda ayudarte.

―Mi mamá es de cabello oscuro…es alto y gruñón.

― ¿Tu mamá es un hombre? ―se preguntó sin comprender esa parte extraña. El pequeño acertó dejándolo más desconcertado.

―Mi papá es rubio como yo…es alto…y alegre, y anda usando la camiseta de Argentina.

―Ellos deben estar buscándote. ¿Cómo te perdiste?

―Mi papá me soltó viendo los regalos…y me alejé de él. Y cuando me di cuenta, no sabía dónde estaba. Me puse a buscar unos hombres de verdes.

― ¿Hombres de verdes?

―Mamá me dijo que si un día me perdía o me pasara algo malo en la calle, que buscara a esos hombres de verde. Me dijo su nombre, pero me acuerdo que comenzaban con "C".

―Creo que conozco esos hombres de verdes.

― ¿Enserio? No son duendes irlandeses. ―dijo enseguida antes que lo llevara donde esos duendes o los duendes ayudantes de Santa.

―Lo sé. Te llevaré a donde los hombres verde, ellos encontraran a tus padres ―le dedicó una sonrisa. Luego lo dejó en el suelo para levantarse y cogerle la mano iniciando una caminata―. No me has dicho tu nombre, pequeño.

―Tierra- digo, Carlos.

.

El sol no existía. El humo del cigarro compartido se esparcía por el lugar donde se encontraban. Mierda, mierda, mierda. No lo encontraron, sin duda era la peor navidad y noche buena. Pasaron por cada hotel, tiendas, casas, restaurantes, todos los sitios para saber algo del isleño.

Los pies iban flojos arrastrándose en el suelo. El pie de Martín apagó el cigarro consumido que había tirado.

No querían ni pensar en donde estaría ahora.

Manuel sobresaltó al sentir su celular vibrar y sonar dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, acaparando la atención del argentino. Lo sacó y contestó.

―Con él. Sí… ¿Lo-lo tienen? ¿Dond-? Sí, vamos para allá. Muchas gracias ―curvó los labios cosa que no entendió el rubio, para enseguida guardar su celular―. Lo encontraron.

― ¿Eh?

―Encontraron a Carlitos.

― ¡¿Enserio? ¡¿Dónde? ¡Decímelo! ―rápidamente y sin perder los segundos, los sostuvo de los hombros ordenándole el lugar donde ese encontraba. Manuel respondió un tanto asustado, pero se desapareció al sentir la mano del argentino juntarse con la suya para ir rápidamente a la comisaría.

Al llegar, Argentina entró apresurado con una mezcla de emoción en abrazar al rubiecito, buscándolo con la mirada…no estaba.

― ¿Señor Manuel y señor Martín? ―preguntó un carabinero arcándose a los mencionados quienes acertaron antes sus nombres― Un niño vino preguntando sobre ustedes, diciendo que se había perdido. ¿Son los padres?

―S-Sí ―contestó Chile―. ¿Dónde está?

―En el cuarto de la derecha.

Un segundo después, Martín corrió a ese cuarto, exclamando la emoción y alegría por a verlo encontrado. Manuel no perdió su tiempo, caminó con tranquilidad, entrando y viendo a los dos rubios abrazados.

El argentino se alejó unos centímetros sin levantarse haciendo que el isleño viera al chileno y corriera a él. Manuel bajó a su altura acariciándole el cabello. Besarle en la frente y abrazarlo.

― ¿No te pasó nada? ―preguntó tomándole las manos mientras que Martín se ponía de pie.

―Nada. Hice lo de buscar a los tipos de verde, pero no los encontraba, y el Viejito Pascuero me ayudó trayéndome aquí, diciéndome quienes son los tipos de verde.

― ¿Quién? ―se desconcertó por la respuesta, donde fue contestada por un carabinero, diciendo que el señor de edad sentando frente a ellos, encontró al desorientado rubiecito trayéndolo a la comisaría y hacer la llamada correspondiente, número dado por el isleño.

Los dos países agradecieron enormemente el señor disfrazado de Santa y los hombres de verde. Salieron del lugar, sin antes, Manuel regresando donde el señor agradeciéndole otra vez en la entrada, mientras que Martín iba caminando tomando la mano de Carlitos, esta vez no lo soltaría.

―Gracias por encontrarlo, no sé cómo pagarle.

―No tiene por qué hacerlo ―contestó el señor―. Puedes pagarme haciéndolo feliz. ¿Sabes lo que me pidió para navidad?

―…No…

―Que no pelees tanto con su papá y estar con ustedes.

― ¡Manu! ¡¿Qué hacés? ¡Tenemos que irnos, che! ―gritó para que se apresurara.

― ¡Voy! ―volteó enseguida para contestarle, y volver a su posición anterior para despedirse.

―Cuida mucho a Tierra del Fuego, Chile.

Manuel acertó sonriendo leve, dando media vuelta dispuesto acompañar a los dos rubios, pero algo lo hizo detenerse. ¿Cómo supo…?

― ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre…? ―regresó a preguntarle, pero para su sorpresa y yendo contra las leyes de la naturaleza (sin ser Arthur con su magia), el señor de rojo no estaba. ¿Cómo demonios supo quién era? ¿Y sobre Carlitos? Alzo una ceja mirando a los lados si es que se había ido corriendo. Nada. Tal vez el pequeño le dijo quiénes eran…o quizás no.

― ¡Manuuuuuuu!

― ¡Ya voy!

.

Tierra del Fuego descansaba profundamente. Su cabeza recostada en la acogedora y suave almohada, moviendo un poco sus dedos culpa de la inercia del sueño.

La puerta de aquella habitación se cerró, cuyas manos del chileno girando la perilla.

― ¿Se durmió? ―preguntó en susurro el argentino.

―Sí ―contestó en voz baja para no despertarlo, girando a mirar al mayor―. Van hacer las doce…y no hay regalos, no hicimos ni una cena.

―Eso no es lo importante. El mejor regalo fue encontrar a nuestro nene y no lamentar algo peor. ―Martín intentó quitarle ese pesimismo aunque sea esta noche y que se alegrara por el argentino-chileno.

―Sé que es importante. Pero deseaba que estuviéramos los tres, cenando, reunidos bajo el árbol de navidad lleno de regalos…y esperar, esperar el rostro sonriente de Carlitos…Martín ―lo había observado directamente, segundos después bajó la vista surcando un poco los labios―. Y tomar un poco de cola de mono y pan de pascua.

―Hablando sobre tu cola ―dijo divertido, al chileno no le molestó captando el chiste―, esperá un poco, voy y vuelvo. ―se alejó mientras que Manuel arqueaba una ceja, viendo al argentino buscando algo detrás del sillón.

― ¿Lo compraste mientras buscábamos a Carlitos? ―eso lo hizo enfurecer.

―No Manu ―negó enseguida antes de un futuro golpe en el cabeza y en otras partes del cuerpo―. Lo compré esta mañana. Un regalo de mi parte. ―le entregó una botella de cola de mono, el cual la recibió con gusto.

―Sabi' mis gustos.

―Un buen marido tiene que atender a su esposa. ―sonrió.

―También te tengo algo ―mencionó tratando de sonreír. Su batalla no ganó sacando una tarjeta y a la vez mostrando sus mejillas teñirse de un suave rojo―. Una-…ten, una carta de navidad. La-la compré antes de lo sucedido.

―Uhm ―extendió la mano recibiendo la carta. La abrió y leyó―. Esto no la escribiste vos.

―Agradece que te regalo algo.

Si bien, la carta navideña solo tenía escrito (grabado) las conocidas frases deseando una linda navidad y "Feliz Navidad". Lo bonito era el diseño, su esposa tuvo un buen gusto. Color celeste con estrellitas amarillas y un osito al medio. Y se preguntó qué tenía que ver un oso con la navidad…

―Son las doce ―pronunció Manuel viendo el reloj de la pared―. Martín…Feliz Navidad.

―Feliz Navidad para vos también.

Quedaron en silencio. El chileno miraba la botella, meneándola con la mano.

― ¿Queri'…ir a tomar?

― ¿En nuestra habitación?

―Sí.

.

* * *

**N/A:** La verdad, la verdad, la verdad, no sabía qué hacer para ellos en esta fecha. No sé si quedó tan bien, pero por lo menos hice algo para ellos. Un poco triste al perderse Carlitos…lo siento. El Viejito Pascuero o Santa o como le llamen era de verdad (creo en él…todavía…, okey no xD). Los hombres de verde eran los carabineros. Manu, para la próxima vez que le quieras enseñar algo, dile directamente, no con "el señor de negro con rayas amarillas, apagan los incendios". Lo último de "¿En nuestra habitación?" no es necesario relatarlo, ¿verdad? Espero que Carlitos no escuche sonidos extraños.

Pobre Martu, en su casa hace calor… y Manu es bipolar con el clima. Y sí, Sudamérica pasa la navidad en verano…

Iba hacer la navidad en casa de Martín, pero hacía mucho calor y matarían a Carlitos, además que no sé mucho cómo es por allá la celebración, sé que es parecido aquí, con cena, regalos, fuegos artificiales. Les dejo datos rosas:

•Tierra del Fuego: En el lado chileno, la ciudad más grande es Porvenir, en la isla Grande, bañada por el estrecho de Magallanes, habitada por 5.400 personas. Puerto Williams, en la isla Navarino, tiene 2262 habitantes. En el lado argentino está Ushuaia, aproximadamente 80.000 habitantes, en la costa sur de la isla, bañado por el canal de Beagle. En la costa atlántica se encuentra la ciudad de Río Grande (68.776 habitantes en 2004). Y entre estas dos ciudades, Tolhuin, una comuna de aproximadamente 8.000 habitantes. Se puede decir que Martín tiene más "poder" sobre Carlitos.

•El chileno acostumbra a comprar los regalos a última hora y es un caos total.

•En Chile, Santa Claus se le conoce como Viejito Pascuero o Viejo Pascuero. (Algunos andan de verano)

•En Argentina, Santa Claus se le conoce como Papa Noel.

•Cola de Mono o Colemono: No es la cola del mono. Es un cóctel hecho en base a aguardiente, leche, café, azúcar y especias (opcionalmente: canela, clavo de olor, y cáscara de naranja). Es propio de la gastronomía de Chile. Es muy consumido en la época de Navidad y Año Nuevo, acompañado con frecuencia con Pan de Pascua. Es muy rico. ¡Ayer ayudé a prepararlo! Hoy me voy a curar xD…e intenté hacer un queque…me quedó fail…

•Pan de Pascua: Es un alimento que consta de una masa dulce, parecida a un bizcocho, de color oscuro, con jengibre y miel de abeja, a la cual se le agrega fruta cristalizada, pasas corintas y, en ocasiones, nueces y almendras. Es parecido al queque. Es habitual en la gastronomía de Chile durante la época Navideña. (Opinión personal: las frutas son malas, es mejor con nueces)

•La navidad de Manuel se celebra colocando el árbol de navidad en los primeros días de Diciembre, así como los adornos y luces afueras de las casas (la mía parece una disco), algunos o la mayoría (no es mi caso) colocan el pesebre debajo del arbolito. Se entregan cartas navideñas si uno quiere a sus parientes y amigos. Otros van a la misa del gallo (tampoco es mi caso). La noche del 24 se hace una cena con los familiares, ya sea el típico pavo relleno con ensaladas. Se espera hasta las 00:00 para comenzar abrir los regalos, donde antes se hacían dormir a los niños pasando los lo minutos, creyendo que el Viejito Pascuero le dejó los regalos, pero ahora las cosas están muy cambiadas. Luego uno hace lo que quiere…mi abuelo se cura después de todo esto, incluso algunos van a fiestas, discos, para celebrar. También se tiran fuegos artificiales. Y también es un buen negocio, aunque nos sentimos más comprometidos con regalos y más regalos. Quiero mi tablet. Y...adoptamos algunas tradiciones alemanas como el pan de pascua, se me olvidó eso más arriba xD. I Love Ludwig.

Eso sería básicamente.

Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo… A esperar el 2018, juro que esa noche de juegos artificiales en los "muslos" de Manu, gritaré "¡Seremos uno con Rusia!" (?)

Y sobre fuegos artificiales, disfruten el momento de la "Torre Entel" a las suertudas de Santiago. Luego me cuentan como "acabó" =3.

¡Saludines! Disfruten sus regalos entre familia y blablablá. ¡Cuídense!

Y assdasdasdasfasd. Si alguien desea hacer un fic de Navidad con papá Martín, pueden hacerlo, no tengo problemas.

**¿Review's?**


End file.
